Une nouvelle vie
by Milky01
Summary: Que se passerait-il pour le jeune Tom si un adulte était présent pour lui lorsqu'il était encore à l'orphelinat ? Venez découvrir la rencontre entre Tom et son futur père.


Défi de La Gazette au bonbon.

Prompt : Tom Jedusor est adopté par les Black

* * *

Phineas Black, âgé d'une cinquantaine d'années, avec des cheveux poivre et sel, des yeux d'un gris acier, typique de son ancienne famille biologique. Issu d'une famille de sorcier, le quinquagénaire fut mit à la porte le lendemain de son onzième anniversaire.

Sa vie prit un tournant ce jour funeste, lorsque ses parents ont compris qu'il ne recevrait jamais sa lettre pour Poudlard, ils décidèrent de renier leur garçon. Ils ne pouvaient se permettre de garder un être contre nature dans leur famille si noble. C'est avec un sac et quelques vivres qu'ils laissèrent leur ex-fils sur le palier de leur maison en lui ordonnant de partir et ne plus jamais revenir.

Le petit garçon était perdu et déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses parents agissaient ainsi. Lui qui avait toujours grandi avec l'amour de son frère et ses parents, les voir si froids et méchants envers sa personne lui emmena les larmes aux yeux.

Il suppliait sa famille de le laisser, de pouvoir rester avec eux. Mais son père ne le lâchait pas et continuait à le tirer vers la porte.

\- Disparaît et ne revient jamais ici, tu n'es qu'un foutu cracmol. Jamais ma famille n'aura une abomination comme toi. Cria son père.

\- Pa… Papa… Po… Pourquoi ? Pleura le petit garçon.

\- Je ne suis pas ton père, et désormais tu ne fais plus partie de cette famille. Maintenant dégage ou tu recevras bien pire qu'une paire de claque, aboya le patriarche.

C'est sur la porte qui claque, que Phineas se laissa tomber sur les marches, laissant sortir toutes les larmes de son corps.

L'adulte se secoua la tête pour se sortir de ces pensées morbides. Depuis ce fameux jour, le quinqua a su rebondir grâce à un couple qui l'a trouvé errant et mourant sur un trottoir. Depuis, Phineas à toujours tout fait pour être bien vu par ses "parents". Les premières années n'ont pas été toutes roses puisqu'il ne connaissait rien à ce nouveau monde. Mais à force de persévérance, il a su grimper les échelons pour le maintenir dans les premières têtes du classement dans ses différents établissements scolaires.

Aujourd'hui, Phineas Bond est un chirurgien cardiaque très reconnu dans son pays. Avoir sauvé la vie du Prince Philip, duc d'Édimbourg, né prince Philippe de Grèce et de Danemark, lors d'une de ses rencontres avec sa future épouse, la Princesse Elizabeth Alexandra Mary, future reine d'Angleterre. Cette rencontre fut un tremplin dans sa carrière, depuis il est le médecin de beaucoup de personnalité.

Mais ce qui fait sa fierté, c'est son fils Tom Orion Bond-Black.

C'était un jour pluvieux du mois de mars 1934. Phineas était en train de faire sa balade quotidienne. Ce jour-là, il avait décidé de faire un nouveau parcours, sur son chemin il découvrir un orphelinat en mauvais état. Il s'était dit, qu'étant encore célibataire et à son âge, il aurait dû mal à trouver une compagne. Alors, il prendrait la décision d'adopter un jeune d'un de ses centres, une fois sa situation en ordre.

Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que sur son chemin il rencontrera un jeune garçon qui lui apporterait plus qu'un lien filial.

Tom Elvis Jedusor, était un petit garçon âgé de 7 ans. C'était un enfant qui était rempli de colère et de haine. Il vivait dans un lieu horrible, entre les insultes et les coups, Tom n'avait qu'une solution pour avoir un peu de répit. Il quittait l'orphelinat qui l'a vu naître, dès le lever du soleil et ne rentrait qu'en fin de journée pour l'appel des présences.

Il lui arrivait de faire des choses impossibles. Un jour où un autre garçon le frappait, il est survenue que ledit frappeur reçoive un coup d'électricité. Ou bien que ses affaires disparues réapparaissent quand il le demande. Un soir, alors qu'il était très en colère, car ses camarades de dortoirs cassaient ses affaires qui lui restaient de sa défunte mère, les meubles autour de la chambre prirent feu sans que quiconque puissent l'éteindre. Depuis ce jour, le pauvre Tom était mis de côté dans une chambre en mauvais état et ne restait plus dans ce lieu infâme.

Heureusement, il a pu trouver de fidèles amis à l'extérieur de ce lieu. Il a pu découvrir un don surprenant, celui de parler aux serpents. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand un matin il entendit des sifflements. Sifflements qu'il comprenait. Il pensait qu'il devait s'agir de l'une de ses choses qui survenait de temps en temps dans sa vie. Depuis ce jour, il était constamment avec son ami rampant à discuter d'une vie bien meilleure que la sienne. Sauf qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce jour devienne réalité.

Phineas était dans la forêt à la recherche de plantes pour des potions. Malgré son état de cracmol, il lui était possible de préparer certaines mixtures sans avoir besoin d'insuffler de la magie. Il avait découvert cette méthode alors qu'il arpentait l'allée du Chemin de Traverse. Il savait que sur cette artère il ne verrait personnes de son ancienne famille. C'est en discutant avec un apothicaire qu'il apprit que le fait d'être sans magie ne voulait pas dire vivre loin de son monde d'origine. Ce fut avec une grande joie qu'il acheta plusieurs ouvrages traitant ce sujet.

Ses pensées furent interrompu par des sifflements qui étaient devant lui. En contournant un arbre, il découvrit un petit garçon mince, des cheveux long et sales, ainsi que des vêtement mal entretenus. En s'approchant un peu plus, il distingua le petit homme discutant avec un serpent. Il n'était pas idiot, il avait compris que le jeune homme était un sorcier, mais surtout qu'il avait un don très rare. Avec l'enseignement dure qu'il a reçu lors de son enfance, les connaissances sont restées ancré dans son subconscient.

\- Bonjour bonhomme, un très joli serpent que tu as là.

Tom surprit par la voix sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il détailla en détail l'adulte devant lui, il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cet inconnu. Mais ce qui le surpris le plus, fut de ne pas voir de colère ou de dégoût dans le regard de l'homme. Il lui répondit tout en baissant la tête.

\- Bonjour monsieur. Oui c'est mon ami Kyla.

\- Je me présente, je suis Phineas Bond.

\- Moi c'est Tom, monsieur.

\- Enchanté de te rencontrer Tom. C'est rare de voir un sorcier par ici.

\- Un… Un sorcier ? Je suis un sorcier ? S'exclama le petit homme.

Phineas ne savait pas comment réagir suite à cette déclaration. Comment le garçon ne pouvait-il pas savoir qu'il était un sorcier ? Il discuta avec Tom pour en apprendre un peu plus sur sa vie, savoir pourquoi il n'était pas au courant de sa condition.

Plus l'échange se faisait et plus l'ancien Black était horrifié de ce qu'il apprenait. Lui qui a toujours voulu être aimé par son ancienne famille, voir un garçon de 8 ans subir ce qu'il vit sans qu'un membre de sa famille ne fassent rien lui brisait le cœur. Depuis un certains temps, le renié voulait adopté un enfant, et voyant le petit Tom il ne pouvait le laisser retourner dans son enfer quotidien. Certes, il devrait faire plusieurs recherches et actions pour pouvoir s'en occuper pleinement et trouver quelqu'un pour lui apprendre la magie et son histoire.

Phineas se mit à hauteur du jeune homme et lui expliqua ce qu'il voulait faire. Qu'il voulait l'adopter, être présent pour lui et pouvoir l'aider à contrôler sa magie avec un précepteur. Le jeune garçon était bouche bé. Pourquoi un gentil monsieur voulait prendre soin d'un monstre comme lui. Alors l'ancien Black lui apprit son histoire, sa condition de cracmol, ce qui en résultait. Ils discutèrent des heures pour apprendre à mieux se connaître. Une fois leur décision prisent. Les deux hommes retournèrent à l'orphelinat pour parler de la procédure d'adoption du garçon. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que la directrice du centre lui fournisse les documents nécessaires, heureuse de pouvoir se débarrasser d'un tel démon.

En revenant chez lui, Phineas fit le tour du domaine avec son fils. Lui montrer à quoi correspondait chaque pièce, il eu un sourire en voyant le regard pétillant du jeune homme quand il lui montra la labo de potions. Tom était aux anges, heureux d'être avec cet homme qui le sauvait. Heureux de pouvoir être avec quelqu'un qui lui donnerait sûrement tout l'amour qu'il peut recevoir. C'est en caressant son ami Kyla dans son lit, que le petit garçon s'endormit, pour la première fois serein et le sourire aux lèvres.

Les quelques mois qui passèrent, étaient nécessaire pour leur futures vies à deux dans cette maison. Ils leur fallaient du temps pour mieux se considérer comme père et fils, mais surtout pour vivre comme tel. Les premiers temps, Phineas et Tom étaient souvent de sortie pour aller acheter tout le nécessaire pour enrichir la vue de l'enfant. Les meubles de sa chambre, des vêtements décent et à sa taille. Ils allèrent dans une librairie, où Tom avec son regard brillant prit le maximum de livres qu'il pouvait.

Ces quelques mois étaient une vraie bénédiction pour Tom. Il était entouré et aimé par un homme qu'il considérait de plus en plus comme un père. Il était souvent souriant et heureux. Son père était super, il lui apprenait énormément de chose, lui faisait l'école à la maison, chose qu'il ne connaissait pas à l'orphelinat. Il était un peu nerveux, car il apprit que dans quelques jours ils devraient aller dans le monde sorcier pour la première fois.

Les deux hommes étaient assis dans le bureau du directeur de la banque, Bagnok était surpris par la demande du plus vieux, c'est pour cela qu'il prit en charge la demande. Il écouta attentivement les histoires du père et du fils. Phineas n'ayant pas continué à vivre avec sa famille n'avait pas l'attitude des autres sorciers envers les créatures magiques, il était poli et courtois avec eux. C'est sur ce fait que le directeur approuva la demande d'adoption de sang pour Tom. Il lui expliqua qu'il était possible que le garçon développe des aspect du côté des Black. Car malgré son reniement, le sang du quinqua était encore rempli de la magie familiale. Bagnok leur expliqua qu'une fois le rituel fait, le nom de Tom serait visible sur la tapisserie familiale, et qu'il était envisageable qu'il écrivent à son ancienne famille pour le bien de son fils.

Phineas ne savait pas comment réagir face à ça. Entre la rancune et la haine, pour lui il est impossible qu'il puisse revoir ne serait-ce ses parents ou son frère. Mais pour son fils il ferait un effort, certes minime mais il le ferait. C'est avec lassitude qu'il accepta la demande du directeur, mais que ce serait à celui-ci de prévenir la famille Black de ce nouvel ajout. Avant de pouvoir établir le rituel, Phineus voulu faire un test d'héritage pour en apprendre plus sur la famille de son fils. Savoir si un membre était encore en vie et pouvoir l'inclure dans sa vie.

Quel ne fut pas le choc de voir que son fils était le dernier descendant du prestigieux fondateur Salazar Serpentard, mais qu'il était aussi un héritier d'un des légendaires frères Peverell. Le gobelin et le renié étaient tout deux soufflé par ces révélations. La créature leur apprit que le rituel n'interférait en rien dans l'héritage du jeune homme, qu'il avait juste effet sur le physique et en moindre quantité sur la magie présente dans le cœur magique de l'enfant.

Tom ne comprenait pas tout ce qui était dit, mais en voyant le visage des deux autres personnes dans la pièce il était de plus en plus anxieux. Son père était là à lui remonter le moral et lui expliquer plus en détail ce qu'il avait appris sur sa famille biologique. Les deux hommes racontèrent au petit homme tout ce qu'ils savaient sur ses ancêtres, leurs exploits mais aussi les horreurs qui furent causées.

Le rituel en lui-même n'avait rien de dangereux, puisqu'il s'agissait simplement d'une potion à boire. Le gobelin expliqua les faits et geste à faire, c'est à dire que Phineas avait juste à se piquer le doigt avec un couteau magique et mettre quelques gouttes de son sang. L'homme ne perdit pas de temps et le fit dans un geste mécanique. Il tendit la fiole à son fils, qui l'a prit sans crainte. Ils écoutèrent les explications de la petite créature sur le fait que la potion ferait effet quand Tom sera dans les bras de morphée et qu'en se réveillant ils pourront découvrir les changements physiques. En tant que responsable légal et tuteur, Phineas devint le proxy des comptes de son fils dans la banque. Ne connaissant rien au monde magique et à la finance, il décida de prendre Bagnok en tant que gestionnaire des comptes et à faire les investissements nécessaire au bon développement des galons qui dormaient. Qui de mieux qu'un banquier pour prendre les meilleures décisions. Voyant l'heure bien avancée de la journée, le directeur enjoigna le père d'emmener son fils sur le Chemin de Traverse pour effectuer quelques achats pendant qu'il prendrait la décision d'entrer en contact avec Lord Phineas Nigellus Black.

Les deux hommes étaient devant la devanture d'une librairie, et l'ancien Black prit la décision d'entrer pour acheter des manuels sur l'histoire de la magie mais aussi sur les us et coutumes des sorciers. Il devait aussi acheter des livres sur le rôle des héritiers et des futurs Lords pour son fils. Il prit aussi un livres sur les potions pour cracmol. Pour son fils, il devait attendre de trouver un précepteur pour pouvoir acquérir les livres sur les différentes matières enseignées. Il prit conseil près du vendeur pour les démarches à faire. La vendeuse lui expliqua qu'il fallait envoyer les documents, qu'il prit de bonne grâce, au ministère de la magie et qu'eux enverrait quelqu'un. Ils continuèrent leurs achats en passant par une boutique de vêtements, à l'animalerie mais aussi chez Zonko pour acheter quelques sucreries sorcières à son garçon. C'est bien chargé mais surtout épuisés que le père et le fils rentrèrent chez eux. Tom tellement éreinté demanda la potion à son père et alla directement se coucher.

En se réveillant, Phineas impatient et pressé de voir son fils alla directement dans sa chambre pour le réveiller et constater les changements. En ouvrant la porte, il ne put cour qu'une touffe de cheveux noirs, assez long, bouclés et soyeux. Tout le contraire de ses anciens cheveux brun, courts et raides. En contournant le lit, il put voir les petits changements sur le visage. Ses traits étaient plus marqués, plus aristocratique, après tout il avait le sang de plusieurs Très Nobles et Très Vieilles familles sorcières. Il avait un petit nez en trompette avec quelques taches de rousseur. Il secoua l'épaule de son enfant et se figea en voyant le regard unique. Il avaient maintenant les yeux gris azur clair avec des paillettes vertes autour de ses iris. Il ne pensait pas qu'en prenant la potion, les caractéristiques physiques de ses autres familles feraient leur apparition. Car seuls les descendant de Serpentard ont les yeux vert aussi sombre qu'une émeraude.

Tom voulant connaître son nouveau physique, s'empressa de courir dans sa salle de bain et se regarda dans le miroir. Et son reflet était juste parfait pour lui, car il lui annonçait pleinement le début de sa nouvelle vie. Il se jeta dans les bras de son père en lui serrant le cou pour le remercier de tout ce qu'il avait fait pour lui. Toute la journée, les deux hommes de la maison discutèrent des prochains changements qui surviendraient dans leur quotidien.

En quelques mois, Tom se montra être un petit génie. Ses cours avec son précepteur était extraordinaire, il était toujours sérieux et attentif pendant ses leçons. Il écoutait sans interrompre la personne lui relater les faits historiques de l'histoire de la magie, les plus grands sorcier qui ont foulé la terre, il était très assidus dans toutes matières, même si certaines n'étaient que ineptie selon son avis. Le plus dur pour lui fut d'apprendre les coutumes des sorciers des grandes familles. Son précepteur lui indiqua que pour lui c'était normal car il venait seulement d'entamer le sujet alors que les autres enfants étaient dedans depuis tout petits mais qu'il y arriverait bien assez vite car il avait une très grande capacité d'apprendre et qu'à son entrée à Poudlard il saurait tout. Tom était juste impatient de pouvoir aller dans ce lieu et en apprendre plus sur la magie, il se jura intérieurement qu'il en parlerait souvent à son père puisqu'il n'a pas pu y aller à cause de son statut. Il en voulait beaucoup à la famille de son papa pour l'avoir abandonné suite à la de courte de son état de cracmol.

Il se souvient encore de la première fois qu'il a rencontré le reste de la famille, son père aussi avait encore l'entretien bien ancrée dans sa mémoire.

Ce fut seulement quelques semaines après le rituel, qu'ils se présentèrent tout les deux dans une alcôve de la banque Gringott's. Ils saluèrent poliment le directeur Bagnok, qui était d'un soutien indéfectible pour Tom et son père. Ils discutèrent quelques minutes le temps que les autres invités n'arrivent. Le gobelin leur apprit que les investissements fait au nom de Tom étaient très prolifiques et que son compte amassait de plus en plus de galions.

Tom sût que ses grand-parents étaient là, il sentit son père se tendre et pu voir son visage se fermer. Il détailla l'homme qui était devant, il ne pouvait nier la ressemble avec son père. Les deux hommes étaient une copie conforme de l'autre. Seulement son ancêtre avait le visage dur, froid. Un regard d'un gris couleur béton, sans chaleur. On avait l'impression d'être un nuisible sous ce regard. Et Tom pensait qu'il était exactement ça pour son grand père… Le fils bâtard de son abominable fils qu'il a rejeté. Sentant son ami et humain en proie à une détresse, Kyla sortie sa tête et commença à rassurer le petit être sur patte.

Les deux plus vieux étaient surpris, sous le choc, ils perdirent leurs masques de sang pur. Comment ce garçon pouvait-il parler le fourchelang… C'était impossible pour eux, car seul les descendant de Serpentard le pouvaient. Et le dernier membre vivant était Morfin Gaunt qui, pourrissait dans une maison abandonné, et sans le sous.

\- Comment peux-tu parler la langue des serpents ?

\- Je parle et comprend les serpent depuis tout petit.

Le Lord Black se retourna vers son ancien fils, vira son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis et lui demanda.

\- Qui est la mère ?

\- Si vous permettez, je vais vous répondre et vous raconter l'histoire de Phineas et du jeune Tom. Asseyez-vous s'il-vous-plaît.

Bagnok raconta la vie du jeune garçon, sa rencontre avec Phineas, les actes qui en découlèrent, l'adoption par le rituel du sang. Il expliqua aussi au couple Black les démarches qu'ils avaient fait pour le bien du jeune Tom, pour ses connaissances sur la magie, ses cours avec son précepteur mais aussi les us et coutumes des sorcier sang pur, ainsi que la gestion de son futur patrimoine.

\- … Même si Phineas est renié, son lien avec la famille Black sera toujours là. Et vous avez dû voir qu'un lien s'était créé avec l'apparition du jeune Tom. Nous avons pris la décision de vous prévenir, bien que cela ne change rien puisqu'il ne partage avec vous que quelques gouttes de sang.

Phineas Nigellus continuait d'écouter l'horrible créature devant lui, tout en réfléchissant sur ce qu'il avait apprit. Il était horrifié de la vie de son "petit-fils", il ne sait même pas s'il peut l'appeler ainsi. Le Lord était impressionné par le garçon, il pouvait sentir la puissance brute se dégager du corps enfantin. Il lui fallait un tel membres dans sa famille, mais comment faire… Il poussa un soupir intérieur, il n'y avait qu'une solution et il espérait qu'avec le temps son fils pourront lui pardonner ce qu'ils ont fait.

\- Maître gobelin, est-il possible faire entrer une personne dans le cercle familiale malgré le fait du reniement ?

\- Jamais tu ne prendras mon fils, hurla le père de Tom.

\- Je ne compte pas te prendre ton fils Phin', mais au contraire pour que toi tu puisse y entrer. Ainsi ton fils sera pleinement dans la famille. La magie familiale est très spéciale, et avec du sang Black dans les veines, ton fils doit être dans la famille pour la contrôler complètement.

Phineas ne savait comment réagir suite à la tirade de son géniteur. Le faire revenir dans la famille qui l'a jeter à la porte, il était perdu. La colère était présente, brûlante dans ses veines. Il voulait rétorquer durement qu'à cause de leur choix, sa vie était de faire les poubelles et la manche les 7 premiers mois après leur abandon. Ce vieux bougre voulait le voir revenir dans sa famille car il avait adopté Tom, un sorcier. Il se la d'un coup, la rage dans ses yeux, mais une seule parole de son fils le stoppa.

\- Papa, Phineas se tourna vers Tom et vit les perles transparentes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Phin', si je fais ça c'est pour le bien de ton fils. Si tu ne veux pas nous voir soit, si tu ne veux pas nous parler à nous ou les autres membres de la famille soit. Mais je t'en conjure, pour le bien du développement de ton garçon, accepte.

L'ancien Black, se mit à hauteur de son fils, essayant de trouver une réponse dans les yeux si beau de don enfant. Et c'est avec ce qu'il découvrit qu'il leur donna sa réponse.

\- Pour Tom je le ferais, mais le moindre soucis et vous aurez à faire à moi.

Lord Black accepta et récita une formule en vieil anglais. Une douce lumière verte et or apparue autour du père et du fils, elle se fondit vers leur plexus solaire, où une chaleur positive remonta leur épine dorsale.

\- Bienvenue dans la famille Black à vous deux.

Le jeune Tom, âgé de 11 ans, était installé sur la banquette du Poudlard Express avec ces cousins Black. Depuis que son père fut réhabilité par son patriarche, les deux hommes découvrir une grande famille. Phineas était surpris qu'en l'espace de 60 ans, sa famille était devenue aussi grande. Il était devenu très proche de ses jeunes frères et sœurs, mais surtout de ses neveux et nièces.

De son côté, Tom apprenait toujours plus que ce soit avec son précepteur, ou bien sur la magie familiale avec ses cousines. Il était devenu très proche de Lucretia et Walburga étant donné qu'ils avaient le même âge et irait à Poudlard ensemble.

Oui, pour lui le fait d'être adopté par les Black fut la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé, surtout sa rencontre avec son père. On ne sait jamais ce qui aurait pu advenir de lui, s'il était resté dans cet horrible orphelinat.


End file.
